


When It's Late at Night and You're Fast Asleep

by PriyaxRishabh



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriyaxRishabh/pseuds/PriyaxRishabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are roommates. Tony has a tendency to jack off while Steve's asleep. Steve's a light sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Late at Night and You're Fast Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a while since I've written porn.
> 
> I'm treating this as a college AU btw.
> 
> This is unbeta'd, sorry in advance.
> 
> The title is from a Pink Song.

“Goddamnit, Jan, stop trying to break into Pym’s Lab” Tony yelled, tired from chasing down his friend for the last 15 minutes.

“But Tony, he’s so…… dreeeeeamy” Jan giggled happily, plastered from Welcome From Space Night on Campus.

She’d thrown together a giant party to welcome Quill and his group to campus, and nearly everyone had shown up. It also meant everyone was spectacularly drunk, and Tony had promised to take Peter and Jan home. Peter went easily to his dorm and had proceeded to climb up the building to his window.. Jan, however, changed to her wasp form and proceeded to wobbily fly towards the lab so that she could go see her current object of affections, Professor Pym. Tony gripped his forehead in frustration and cursed the reason for his sobriety tonight, Steve Rogers.

* * *

Steve was his roommate at the Academy, mandated by Director Fury so that they could “resolve their differences” and “learn to work together as a team.” It’d been a tough adjust at first, with Steve keeping his side of the room so clean that one might not even suspect that anyone else stayed there. Meanwhile Tony’s side of the room looked “lived in” by Tony’s definition and “a haphazard mess of objects that would probably qualify for what society calls art these days” by Steve’s definition. (He was such an art snob. Tony had taken him to the modern art museum and just laughed along with Cap’s rants about how some of exhibits were literal trash and how society’s appreciation for art had spiraled downwards.) He thought that Steve and him were finally becoming friends (or more, but Steve didn’t need to know about that), and they’d started hanging out on a regular basis. Steve, once he loosened up was funny, nice to be around and one of the few people who could keep up with Tony in terms of sarcasm.

Then the incident happened.

* * *

So Tony had gotten a bit too drunk last weekend and he went into the lab and caused a minor explosion? It’s not like anyone else was there, it was just him, and he was fine! Steve, however, thought otherwise. He had picked him up by his shoulders and yelled at him in front of the entire quad about his drinking. Afterwards, he placed Tony down and stormed away. Tony had been furious with him then, but Natasha had come up behind him and flicked his ear and told him to read the subtext of what Steve was saying. Kamala was next to her, staring at him like he was an object she was studying with an unsettling smile on her face. He couldn’t make heads or tails of Natasha’s statement and decided to cut back on drinking regardless to avoid Cap freaking out at him again. It was tense between them in the last week, a feeling he’d grown to resent. 

He'd thought Steve might have been able to of just liked him as Tony. It seemed like he was wrong.

Once he finally got Jan back to her dorm and in bed, he went back to his own dorm room. Steve had gone to bed quite some time ago, and the room was dark and only lit by moonlight..There was one fringe benefit with living with Steve, and it’d been one he’d been abusing occasionally. Cap was the deepest sleeper he’d ever met, and so Tony could be as loud as he’d want when he jacked off and Steve just stay asleep. Tony had something special in store for himself tonight. He opened his bottom drawer and pulled out a long, sleek captain america designed vibrator that Jan had gotten him as a gag gift for his birthday. Tony smiled to himself as he entered the bathroom to prepare himself. He was going to have some fun tonight.

* * *

Steve was not a deep sleeper. He didn’t know what to do at this point. The first time Tony had jacked off in the middle of the night, he thought he’d just be polite and let Tony finish and never speak of what had occurred, but then Tony kept doing it. He got more and more adventurous every time, putting his entire body on display on for the world, for Steve- ... It was possible that he had been developing an attraction for Tony since he’s arrived. For all of their fights/differences, when things were good, Tony would flash this smile at him, his mouth smirking just a bit but the truth of his emotions shining in his eyes. Steve had been blown away by that smile since he first saw it, and he’s had to hold himself back from kissing Tony every time since.

For all of his best intentions, he’d managed to push Tony away recently after the lab accident. He’d heard the explosion and seen the smoke and he had been so damn worried. He let his emotions get the best of him when saw that Tony was okay. He knew that some people had caught on mid rant, as Natasha and Kamala had these frankly, predatory, looks on their faces and after he ran off after without apologizing/explaining himself. Tony hadn’t said more than a couple words to him in days and Steve...He just wanted to go into his temporary lab they set up and kiss Tony until he couldn’t think of anything else and make him promise to be more careful because Steve was so damn scared. But he'd gone and messed things up between them, 

Tony came out of the bathroom naked and Steve knew he was going to be in for a long night.

* * *

Steve watched as Tony made his way to his bed and haphazardly throw his comforter to the ground and moved a pillow towards the edge. Tony had two objects in his hands that Steve couldn’t quite make out, and he placed them on the bed before getting on the bed himself. He raised his legs and place them on the foot of the bed, leaving his legs high and spread. He grabbed one of the objects next to him and popped open the lid and a tropical scent made its way to Steve’s nostrils. He watched as Tony poured what he assumed was lube onto his hand and warmed it up. Steve swallowed as he tracked Tony’s hand movements as Tony reached down and oh god, Tony was fingering himself. Steve nearly whimpered as he watched on as Tony began fingering himself, slowly adding more lube and fingers and occasionally switching to jerking himself off. He wanted to be the one there, fingering Tony as he sucked him off, Tony gripping his hair as he took Tony’s cock deeper and deeper. Tony jacking off had been been tantalizing enough, this was maddening. Steve let his hand trail down to his groin as he tried to discreetly provide some much needed friction, because there was no way he’d be able to make it to morning at this rate Tony pulled his fingers out and switched on his desk lamp by his bed. He held up the other object in the light, and Steve saw it clearly for what it was. It was a vibrator based on his old costume, red at the base with a blue button with a white stripe separating the top which was blue with a single white star.

“Let’s get started, shall we Cap?” Tony whispered as he licked alongside the shaft of the vibrator, pausing to kiss the top.

Steve wouldn’t have been able to hold back his moan at that point if he tried.

* * *

Tony registered the noise from his right and he looked to see Steve staring right at him, his face flushed and his mouth open.

“Oh shit, Steve!” Tony freaked and tried to cover himself to no avail, since he had kicked everything off his bed. Steve pulled back his covers and sat up straight. He looked like he was about to explode from embarrassment. That’s when Tony saw his cock straining against his boxers.

Steve had been watching him.

Steve had been watching him and Steve _had liked_ what he had seen.

Tony…

Tony could work with this.

“Hey there, Cap. Enjoying the show?” Tony winked and grinned salaciously, as Steve turned even more impossibly red.

“Sorry about being so loud tonight” Tony continued, nonchalantly as if he wasn’t freaking out on the inside.

“I usually don’t pull out all the bells and whistles but I thought, hey, might as well make the night special, right?”

He popped the lid on the lube and began to coat the toy with it

“You ever tried anal, Steve?” Steve audibly gulped and shook his head.

“Shame. It feels soooo good.”

Tony turned on the toy and resumed his former position, this time, facing Steve. He began rubbing his entrance with the toy, teasing the rim with just the tip. Steve whimpered, almost hypnotized by the sight and Tony continued talking.

“I’ve never had the pleasure of going all the way with a guy, but there was this girl from a party before I joined the academy. We went back her place after a lot of drinks and she started to go down on me in her bed. It was good, the usual standard blowjob but told me to get on all fours, and fuck if that didn’t turn me on. She didn’t even get to rim me properly before I came. I was so disappointed. I had to go and try out everything myself.”

Tony slowly pushed the vibrator inside him and let out a breathy moan. “God, I can’t explain how good this feels. Sure, it took some getting used but once you’re used to it-”

Tony began to slowly fuck himself with the vibrator, “It feels fucking amazing. I’m glad Jan went and got me this present. It’s - ahhh- one of the best I’ve ever had”

 Steve eyes had glossed over and he was openly palming himself over his pants as he watched Tony use the vibrator with HIS insignia on to pleasure himself. He wanted to touch, wanted to take over for Tony, wanted to make Tony his-

“Hey Cap?” Tony’s voice carried over the distance between them. Steve looked up and stared into Tony’s face, his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

“Ever have sex with a guy?” Steve’s breath left his body, as he shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

“You want to?”

* * *

Steve nearly came right there as the words registered in his brain. He didn’t even bother replying as he got up and stalked across the room, grabbing Tony by the hips and turning him so that he faced him. He took in the sight for a moment, Tony’s leg spread on either side of him, his cock with just a strand of precum that connected to his abs, his lean body with the arc reactor, ever present and beautiful in it’s own right. He looked up at Tony’s face and he seemed… worried, for some strange reason.

“I’m sorry if the reactor is a turnoff, I know it’s-” Tony stopped talking as Steve bent down and kissed the center of the reactor. Steve kissed the rim of the reactor next, eliciting a small gasp from Tony, before moving forward to suck on his neck. Tony moaned, and god how Steve loved that sound, he was going to make Tony make that sounds every day from now on, if he let him. After being satisfied with the mark he left on Tony’s neck (because damn the Quill guy, he was here first), he looked Tony in the eyes, barely 2 inches between their faces. Steve closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss Tony, slow and sweet and Tony responded, fighting back a smile on his face. Steve moved back abruptly and lifted off the bed. Tony unconsciously held his breath as Steve moved his hands down and gasped as Steve gently removed the vibrator from his ass. Steve slid his boxers down and kicked them to the side leaving Tony to marvel at the sight. Steve noticed his staring, and flushed red.

“Enjoying the view?” Steve asked hesitantly, a slight nudge of anxiety at the back of his head.

“God, you have no idea.” Tony replied, his voice tinged with with awe. He passed Steve the bottle from next to him. “Here, lube yourself up. I’ll take care of me, don’t worry about that”. “Can… Can I?” Steve asked, tentatively, as if he was asking Tony for a favor. Tony flushed slightly and spread his legs.

“I’m all yours, Cap” he replied. Cap’s eyes dilated at his words and Tony smirked in response. Steve uncapped the bottle and liberally poured out a decent amount on to his fingers. He coated two of his fingers and brought his hand down to Tony’s ass. Tony willed himself to relax as he felt Steve carefully pushing inside of him, and oh god, Steve’s finger were much thicker than his own, but the vibrator had loosened him up a fair bit. He rocked back on Steve’s fingers, clenching just a bit to tease Steve. Steve closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Tony tighten around his fingers, and he began to finger Tony in earnest, making Tony moan despite himself. Steve added more lube and added another finger and brought up an arm to cover the noise he was making,. Steve looked up in displeasure and move Tony’s arm from his mouth. Steve took the remainder of the lube and got himself ready, and then positioned himself on top of Tony, sliding his cock in between Tony’s thighs and leaned down to nuzzle and nip at Tony’s neck.

Tony gripped Steve’s head, and pulled him up for a rough, sloppy kiss, before pulling away.

“Please fuck me” Tony not quite begged, and Steve chuckled in response.

“Well, since you said please”

* * *

 

Steve was big, bigger than the vibrator for sure. When Steve was all the way inside, he stopped,, waiting for Tony to relax a bit.

“Move.” Tony commanded with a whisper, and Steve complied readily. He started off slow, slowly rocking in and out of Tony, treasuring every gasp and moan Tony made as he scrunched up his face. “God, he’s adorable” Steve thought to himself as he picked up the pace as Tony bit his lip as he looked right into Steve’s eyes.

“Damn it, Rogers, put your back into it, you’re a damn super soldier aren’t you” Tony quipped as he locked his legs around Steve’s back and Steve let out a wicked smile and began fucking Tony in earnest. Tony let out a litany of curses and wrapped his arms around Steve who allowed himself to be drawn into Tony’s embrace.

“I’m going to get you back for the all the nights, you know” Steve panted into Tony’s ear, pausing to lick the shell of Tony’s ear.

“I’ve wanted this… you for so long now. It was torture watching you all these nights, and not being able to do anything about it.”

Tony let out a breathy moan “You could’ve.”

“I could’ve what, Tony?”

“Anything..” Steve slowed his pace and lifted off Tony so that he could look into Tony’s eyes.

“Anything, Tony?” Tony looked at Steve, with some apprehension in his face and swallowed before responding.

“Everything.”

Steve bent down to suck at the corner of Tony’s jaw as he resumed fucking him.

“Mine.” Steve gasped against Tony’s skin, losing all conscious control over his hips as he pounded Tony.

“Yours, god, all yours” Steve came with a grunt and he felt Tony tighten around him and follow him right after. They rode out their orgasms rocking against each other and kissing any and every part of the other they could reach. When the finally came down from their haze, Steve slipped out of Tony and got up to go get a wet towel to clean them both. He wiped Tony and himself and down and after disposing of the cloth, proceeded to lift Tony off his bed, and brought him over to Steve’s bed. Tony didn’t offer any resistance, curling up in Steve’s arms. Steve pulled his covers over the two of them, and wrapped his arms around Tony again.

“All mine.” He whispered into his hair.

Tony smiled into Steve’s chest. “Should’ve guessed you’d be the possessive type. Not that I’m complaining. Sleep now. Mushy stuff in the morning”

Steve smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't masturbate while rooming with people. 
> 
> Even if they are attracted to you, it's a extremely awkward experience. 
> 
> The Vibrator in question https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/18wt1qr3pk4jqjpg.JPG
> 
> The lube was sex on the beach flavored, would have had more relevance since I actually had Steve rimming Tony until Tony cried in the fic, but I cut it out, in favor of overall tone, and a possible later fic.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it? Been in a weird word block lately, have too many ideas, very little inspiration to finish them.
> 
> Feel free to come bug me on Tumblr: priyasfinalfantasy.tumblr.com


End file.
